


Willow's Addiction

by dmarsh14



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sorta replacement for the Buffy Season 6 episode "Tabula Rasa". Tara decided to treat Willow's addiction to magic using aversion therapy, rather than an ultimatum. Given that, in this AU, Tara is FA and a bit of a feeder, guess what her aversion therapy uses? Of course, Willow, heavily addicted to magic, fails to refrain from spell-casting. The expected outcome occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow's Addiction

          Tara, unfortunately, didn't believe that Willow could overcome her addiction to magic, and power. Not without some real incentive, anyway. She thought long and hard about what kind of incentive she could give her lover before she thought of one. And a simple one, at that.  
          Then, she thought longer and harder about actually using it. Because she wasn't at all sure that she had Will's best interests in mind. Her idea was to put a spell of her own on Will, one that would channel the magical energy that Will called on, away from the intended spell, and to something quite different. The energy would be channeled into Willow's own body, adding mass and weight. Not much at first, but steadily increasing as both Willow's body, and the magics she would surely call as her spells ceased working, increased, dovetailing wonderfully with Tara's own fetish. And that was what bothered her about the spell; no matter how hard she thought, Tara could not decide if she had Will's interests at heart, or her own.  
          The spell itself was quite easy. It would take Willow's current weight and add that percentage to it. The first spell Will tried after being enchanted would activate Tara's spell. Will currently weighed 110 pounds, so with the second spell she cast, her weight would become 110% of what it was; 121 pounds. Then, the next spell would make is 121% of that, or 146 pounds. By then, surely Willow would realize that her spells were going wrong, and with worse results every time. The third increase, to 450, would confirm it. That must give her the incentive to avoid magic.  
          That last thought let Tara go ahead with the spell; the spell wouldn't have that bad an effect on Will, only 35 pounds or so added on, and she could work those off with enough exercise. And with the extra pounds on her figure, Tara could think of plenty of exercise to give Will. And of course, it would give her the incentive to stop using magic.  
          So, if not with a completely clear conscience, at least with an assurance that Willow would come out better, Tara left Willow asleep in their shared bed one night, and went to the basement of the house they shared with Buffy and Dawn, and cast the spell.  
          The next morning, she was alert for any sign that Will had noticed the spell settling on her last night, but there was none. Tara kept to her normal, now anyway, behavior of trying to keep Will from working magic. Will was actually running late, and told everyone to head to the Magic Box ahead of her and she'd catch up when her hair was dried and she was dressed after her shower.

_110_        Willow relaxed as everybody left. She didn't want to do this, but really, it was for Buffy's own good to forget the happiness she'd had when she was dead, at least until she could get back there, and Tara was so bothered by a little magic, well, it would help her too, to forget some of her worries. Will ran to the top of the stairs, and threw a quick spell to get herself dressed. Then, she went to the fireplace and set out components for a bigger version of the "forget" spell she used to help Tara before; some herbs, a photo of Tara and Buffy, and a crystal. Muttering the incantation, she looked down to the fireplace, expecting the herbs to immolate, and the crystal to fog, showing the spell's progress.  
_121_        As the energy built and released, Will suddenly felt strange; a bit heavy and off-balance. But she barely noticed that as she stared down at the fireplace. The herbs were still there, and the crystal was the same as before; the spell didn't work. She settled down again and focused for several minutes, then from the calm center of her mind, cast the spell again.  
146 It didn't work again. This time, spell or no, she couldn't help but notice that her body was bulging more than it used to. Her clothing was straining to hold her in, stretched at most of the seams.  
          She looked around wildly, searching for the source of this attack. It had to be an attack, and a really sneaky one. She couldn't imagine why some demonic entity would want her to get fat, but here it was. Scanning the room, she couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean they weren't watching her, monitoring the progress of their spell. Quickly, she cast a detection spell, trying to find out who was behind this and where they were.  
_214_        This time, she noticed immediately that she was growing bigger. She was so distracted by her inflation that she didn't pay any attention at all to the detection spell she cast, and so missed that it too, didn't work. As she swelled, her clothing started to dig into her flesh, growing tighter and tighter as she ballooned. When it finally stopped, she guessed that she was twice as big as she used to be. The extra weight was crushing her knees as she knelt on the hardwood floor in front of the fireplace, so she quickly gathered up the spell components, and stood to go to the couch.  
          Well, she tried to stand, anyway. Her body wasn't used to being this big, and it took much more effort than she expected to get up. Once she was on her feet, she just stood, leaning against the mantel and panting from the effort of raising her massive new body to her feet. She headed to the couch, but only got halfway there before she was so winded from trying to move her bulging form and just collapsed to the floor.  
          She settled into a sitting position, and was surprised at how comfortable sitting on the floor was, with her new padding. She decided that the first thing she should do was to shield herself from further attacks. She could figure out where they were coming from after.  
_459_        Immediately this time, she could tell that the spell failed utterly, and she started to swell even more. She cried out in pain and terror as her clothing bit deeper and deeper into her growing body. Desperately, she sent her clothing away before it squeezed her to death.  
_2,111_      She screamed in absolute terror as this spell, too, completely failed. She thought she felt her expansion slow briefly, but before she could even think about relaxing, her body fairly exploded outwards again instantly. Tears streamed from her eyes as her clothes cut deeply into her burgeoning flesh, then suddenly, the pressure was gone as her expanding body exploded out of the fabric, shredding it completely. Before long, she could feel her sides pushing against the furniture as she swelled to fill the entire room. The floor started to creak ominously as she grew and grew, becoming so heavy that the building couldn't hold her any more. Just then, she thought she felt the walls of the room against her body. She was so fat she completely filled the room! And her growth was still going, pressing outwards, straining against the confinement of the house.  
          She suddenly heard Tara's voice. "Dammit, Will! I'd hoped that you really were just running late; but I was afraid you were trying magic again. We need to get you out of here, before the house caves in."  
          She felt a strange wind, and suddenly the two of them were in an empty warehouse. Tara paced around Willow's now-gigantic body to her head. "Six spells! And in less than half an hour! Willow, you promised!"  
          Stunned, Willow stammered for a moment before screaming back at Tara. "YOU did this to me? How could you?"  
          "I was afraid you'd lie to me again. And I thought you'd try to cast more magic on the sly, so I decided to give you some incentive to avoid magic. I just thought you'd be smart enough to realize that the spells you tried to cast were the cause of your problems. I guess you were too far gone to even think about it, weren't you?"  
          Willow was crying again, this time at Tara’s betrayal. "I can't believe that you did this to me."  
          Tara wasn't having any of it, though. "I'm not the only one to blame here," she went on mercilessly. "You promised me last night you wouldn't do any more magic, and the first thing you do this morning is cast a spell. And it was probably a forgetting spell on me like the last one, wasn't it? Then, when it didn't work, you probably kept trying spell after spell, in spite of the fact that you could see and feel yourself growing with each spell!"  
          Tara could see Willow struggling against the addiction, and was hardly surprised when she felt magic gathering. "I wouldn't do that," she warned. "Each time you try to use magic, you get bigger, and you grow more each time. You must have seen that by now."  
          Willow snarled at her, "not if I dispel it, I won't."  
_44,579_     "Will, DON'T!" cried Tara. Too late; the spell went off, and immediately, Willow's body swelled again, even faster than before. Tara backpedaled quickly as Willow’s body grew and grew enveloping her also-inflating limbs, and nearly even her head. Tara had to climb onto Willow’s body, and crawl across the vast expanse of her flesh to get close enough to talk to her.  
          "Dammit, Will, I just told you what's happening! Every fucking spell you try will blow you up bigger than the one before! By now, if you try four more spells, just FOUR, you'll be bigger than the fucking planet!"  
          Willow tried to talk, but her face and neck were so fat that she couldn't manage more than a smothered mumble.  
          “Dammit, Will, STOP DOING SPELLS!! The next one is going to blow you up to ten thousand tons! TONS, WILL!! Can’t you stop and THINK for once?”  
          Willow glared at Tara, hatred in her eyes. There was no way she could speak past her ponderous, swollen cheeks, and Tara started to wonder if Willow could even hear her through the folds of fat covering her ears. She concentrated for a moment, opening a telepathic link to Willow.  
          ** _Why can’t you think for once about this, Will? Magic will make you fat! Don’t you get that?_ **  
          Willow’s response was barely understandable, distorted with anger. ** _You do this to me, and you’re worried about me abusing magic?**_  
          Now Tara glared angrily at Willow. ** _Oh, yeah, using aversion therapy to fight an addiction is exactly the same thing as wiping your girlfriend’s memory because you don’t find her feelings convenient. Don’t even fucking start with that rationalization. I thought you were smart enough to realize what was happening and stop. LONG before you got to this._ **  
          Willow’s thoughts pummeled Tara’s mind. ** _That’s it. You take this off me right now, and put me back to normal._ **  
          Tara hardened her face, and thoughts. ** _Even if I took it off, this weight isn’t magical. A spell won’t take it off. Exercise would, but you’ve gone too far for that. The only thing left is time and extreme fasting, or surgery._ **  
          Willow’s eyes flashed. ** _"Even if"? You’re gonna leave me like this?_ **  
          Tara sighed aloud. ** _I think I’ll have to. If it’ll keep you from doing magic like you have been._ **  
          Willow’s eyes lit up at that. ** _What if it won’t? You’ll have to take it off me before I destroy the planet!_ **  
_???_        “NOOO!!!” Tara cried, both aloud and in Willow’s mind. Even as she screamed, she felt spell after spell gathering and feeding into Willow’s body. Immediately, she blew up again, faster than ever, throwing Tara off her inflating anatomy with such force that she landed on a catwalk above Willow, hit her head on a support post, and fell unconscious.

          When Tara came to, she rubbed the back of her head, wincing at the lump she found there. She gathered herself and stood slowly, afraid to see what was happening to Willow. Finally, though, she gave in and looked down.  
          She didn’t have to look very far down; Will’s body had blown up so much that her flesh nearly reached as high as the catwalk. Looking around, Tara saw that her lover’s body completely covered the floor of the warehouse. She had no idea how much Will weighed, but it seemed like she’d stabilized. She focused for a moment, to see if Will was unconscious, and immediately sensed active magic. Will was still trying to force her to take the spell off by growing so fat that she endangered the planet. Except Tara’s spell seemed to have been overloaded. The magical energy wasn’t turning into fat anymore, but it still wasn’t doing anything else, either. So Will’s magic addiction was in stasis; no spells would work for her, until Tara took the spell off her. If she still could; who knew what had happened to the spell’s structure when Will overloaded it?  
          Tara leaped off the catwalk onto Willow’s belly. Sinking nearly to her knees, she fought her way toward where Will’s head should be. She slowed to a stop and just stared when she got to Willow’s breasts. They were incredible! Even dragging off the sides of Will’s vast body (as much as they could; they were supported against the walls of the warehouse, raising even higher), they were maybe ten feet high. Tara couldn’t even guess their new volume.  
          Slowly, she struggled on towards Will’s head. The breasts before her were so bloated that, even pulled apart by gravity, their inner sides pressed together. As she squeezed through the unimaginable cleavage between those immense, amazing tits, the feel of rubbing along Willow’s silky skin, and the knowledge of Will’s immeasurably vast weight began to enflame her. She leaned close to the flesh and inhaled. It still smelled like Willow, sexy and intimate. Gently, she licked at the skin. The feel of Will’s vastly bloated tit against her tongue, the taste of Will’s skin, sent a shiver through Tara’s body, starting and ending between her legs.  
          Her knees weak, Tara fell down to lay on her back between Will’s now-unbelievably colossal tits. Lost in the sensuous feeling of Will’s seemingly limitless breasts enfolding her, Tara closed her eyes and sank into the soft flab. One of her hands drifted to her own breast, the other slipped inside her pants. She turned her head to one side, licking Will’s titflesh and breathing in the scent. Almost immediately, buried as she was in her lover’s immense fat, Tara climaxed.  
          Shaking off her still-growing desire, Tara pulled herself from between the mountainous tits and continued her way to Willow’s head.  
          When she finally arrived, Tara saw that Will’s eyes were rolled back in their sockets. Willow seemed far removed from reality, lost in her magics, still trying to force Tara to drop the spell and allow Will to do magic again. Will didn’t even seem to notice that so much time had passed, she’d have blown up bigger than the planet, if the spell was still whole.  
          “Willow? Are you still there?” Tara called. No response. She tried again, mentally. ** _WILLOW!?_ ** Nothing. A quick flicker of attention, but Willow was so focused on her magics, she didn’t spare any attention for anything else.  
          Tara’s eyes drifted across Will’s unbelievably overstuffed body. She knelt down and stroked the velvety soft flesh. Quickly, she shook her head, struggling, in spite of the wondrously fattened body of her lover around her, to focus on her spell.  
          It seemed that the spell was fractured. Tara couldn’t seem to get a grip on it to fix...  
          Her eyes and hands drifted back to Willow’s massively swollen body. What’s the hurry? She thought. She’s obviously not going anywhere, and there’s no way we’re staying together after this. Why not enjoy her one last time?  
          Tara stripped off her clothing and made her way back between Willow's cavernous cleavage, taking her sweet time to pass between the immense tits, running her face along the skin, licking up the spicy sweat and Willow's taste. At last reaching the nearly-endless belly, Tara threw her arms wide and fell face-first into the bounteous enormity. She spread her legs and rubbed both her own breasts and her damp womanhood against the velvety flab, losing herself in the cosmically vast expanse of Willow's incalculable body.  
          Surrounded by magnificent, glorious fat, Tara came over and over again. Finally, spent, drenched in sweat and...other juices, Tara lay, languidly cradled in Willow's soft flesh. There was no way she could give this up, and really, it was for Willow's own good it had been done, and Tara, well, she would work on the magic whenever she could, to try to reverse it.  
          Until then, there was no reason she shouldn't enjoy the bounty of her efforts. Maybe, she could even tweak the spell, add some more fat now and then, there was no reason she couldn't...


End file.
